Containerization is an operating-system-level virtualization environment for running multiple isolated system containers on a single host machine. It is an alternative to full machine virtualization that involves encapsulating a process into a container with its own operating environment. Some containerization technologies allow each container to run on the “bare metal” of a host machine while also being able to access a shared instance of a host operating system.